Project Summary This diversity supplement application is based on the R01 awarded to Dr. Janice Krieger titled, ?A patient- centered intervention using virtual technology to reduce colorectal cancer disparities in primary care? (1R01CA207689-01). Significant colorectal cancer (CRC) screening disparities result in higher rates of CRC- related morbidity and mortality for minority and rural patient populations, particularly in the southern United States. The development of interventions that capitalize on advances in communication, informatics, and computer science show great promise for resolving theoretical and practical problems associated with CRC screening decision-making. The goals of the parent project are: to evaluate the use of virtual human technology (VHT) in tailored CRC screening interventions for racial/ethnic minorities and rural patients aged 50-73, and to determine whether the efficacy of a CRC screening intervention can be improved using: (a) tailored message content, and/or (b) VHT delivery for promoting screening within guidelines among racial/ethnic minorities and rural patients. The ultimate goal of the parent project is to test whether a minimally tailored CRC intervention delivered via VHT will lead to increased adherence with initial and repeated annual fecal immunochemical test (FIT) screening completion in the target populations ? as compared to a fully tailored, text-only intervention.